The Tsunderes Tomboy
by GrimGrave
Summary: Both had feelings for eachother, yet both were so oblivious at the same time. Misao and Kagami. Will the two find happiness together or will the jealous Konata steal Kagami away? Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

GrimGrave does NOT own Lucky Star or its characters.

He also do NOT make any money of writing this, or any other fanfic.

"Talking" _´Thinking / Flashback, Dream / _

**The Tsundere`s Tomboy**

_She knew this place. It was behind the main building of the school, near the sheds and the trees._

_Only once a week did someone actually go get something from the sheds, so the area was perfect for those who wanted to be alone, for whatever reason. No disturbance at all._

_So why were she, Misao Kusakabe, there alone with her classmate Kagami Hiiragi?_

_Kagami had asked her earlier today if they could talk in private during lunch, for what she wouldn't say. All she said was that it was important._

_Misao naturally didn't think much about it and agreed. _

"_So Hiiragi, why did you bring me out here?" Misao moved over to the pigtailed girl with a smug face, leaning onto said girl's shoulder. "Is it a confession maybeee~?" The smug on her face simply grew wider; obviously she was teasing, but deep inside she hoped that was the case._

"_Uhm.. M-Misao.. I.."_

"_Yeeaah~?"_

"_I-I-I… I … L-lo.. I LOVE YOU!"_

_Misao´s heart almost leapt out of her chest. Kagami -did- have feelings for her! Oh the joy!_

_Hiirag- No! Kagami! I love you too! _

"_Misao.."_

"_Kagami.."_

_The two leaned towards each other, their eyes slowly closing as their lips were barely an inch apart, until-_

***SLAM***

Everything had gone black. Then there was a light. A light that shined through a certain bedroom window.

With tiring eyes slowly opening up, Misao found herself staring at the floor of her bedroom, with a pillow and half the cover dragged down with her.

"….A dream..? Oh come on! Not AGAIN! What is this, the eighth time in two weeks? Good grief…"

Misao kept on grumbling as she got up, and changed to her school uniform. She knew this pattern too well; breakfast, more muttering, go to school, even more muttering until seeing Kagami.

Kagami Hiiragi… THE girl of which had been Misao´s love interest since at least a year back. THE girl she had been in the same class with since middle school.

THE girl who _always _have that good-for-nothing, annoying otaku clinging onto her!

Surprise surprise, said otaku was at it again, right in front of the main building, leaving Misao angry and frustrated to no end.

_´Kami-sama, this idea of a joke is just too cruel!´ _The fanged brunette clenched her fists at the sight, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"ah, Ohayou Ayano-chan!"

"Ohayou Misa-chan." The orange haired classmate smiled at the brunette. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No…"

"I take it you had that dream again huh?"

"…Hai…"

Ayano smiled and patted the fanged brunettes shoulder. "Hang in there."

"Hai!" The brunette cheered, feeling slightly better. But the anger were still present, especially when her eyes returned to the otaku being too close to _her_ Kagami!

Before Misao could do anything drastic, the bell rang, signalling the students to hurry to their homerooms.

Homeroom classes; the only time Misao gets to spend time with Kagami. If only briefly, its better than nothing. The damn otaku makes Kagami come to her classroom at almost every lunch break, thus ruining the few good opportunities for Misao to even have a conversation with the purple haired girl.

This had to come to an end. How, Misao didn't know, but she would figure out something.

In other words, something to simple and unsuspicious.

"Hey Hiiragi, want to come to my place and have a study session this week?"

"Huh? Since when do _you_ want to have a study session?"

Maybe slightly suspicious.

"Oh, ehm.. W-well at least we can hang out, you know? We've barely been hanging out nowadays!"

Kagami was curious. While Misao had a point there, it was still odd to hear Misao want to have a study session, though if it was to simply hang out and play videogames, then it was nothing out of the normal with her. She smiled at the brunette.

"Alright, sure. But promise me that you'll get _some_ studying done, alright?"

"Hai, Hiiragi!" Misao happiness level was increased tenfold. _Her_ Kagami wanted to come over! Even if it was for studying, she was sure she could try and avoid most of it and play with some videogames with Kagami. Even if she herself were terrible at them.

"Which day can I come over? And will Minegishi be joining us as well?"

"How about tomorrow? My parents will be out then. Needed some time from the house they said." Misao turned to Ayano, who smiled but shook her head.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining tomorrow. My grandparents will be visiting by then."

Kagami sighed slightly. Without Minegishi to help keep Misao on a leash, there were no telling what Misao would pull off to avoid studying. Nevertheless, she was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Oi! Hiiragi, Kusakabe, Minegishi! Keep quiet during class!"

The three girls flinched and sweat dropped. "H-Hai Kuroi-sensei!"

Having Nanako Kuroi as a teacher, especially World History, was a pain at times.

"Lunch, finally!" The fanged brunette cheered loudly while picking up her bento.

"Oi oi, don't shout so much. Sensei will yell at us again." The purple haired girl said in a serious tone. Being yelled at once was bad enough.

"Hehe, I can't help it. I'm having meatballs for lunch; my favourite!"

Kagami simply sighed with a smile. Of course; that's Misao for you.

She kept on smiling as she found herself staring at the brunette; her thoughts taking her from reality as she dove deeper into thoughts of remembrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_It had been about a year ago. The class rosters were hanging on the hallway walls, and Kagami was amongst the first to take a look._

_Usually, the gang consisting of Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki along with Kagami wanted to stay together as much as possible, there was one thing the others did not know about the tsundere._

_While she wouldn't mind to wind up in the same class as the others, she secretly had been wishing to remain in the same class as Ayano and Misao._

_Or rather, Misao specifically._

_For a year and a half had she been in love with the tomboy. She didn't know how, or exactly when, but found herself staring more and more at her every time she saw her._

"_Who am I kidding? Honestly Kagami… There's no way she would swing that way… You better just ignore it and let time eradicate that feeling… Even if she did swing that way, there're lots of other girls she would fall for." This phrase were repeated over and over during the years. In a world like this, there simply were no such luck. Kagami began to visit Tsukasa´s class during lunch break more often, and spent less time with Misao and Ayano in order to try and eradicate the feelings._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

><p>"Earth to Hiiragi!" Shouted Misao at the purple haired girl.<p>

"Huh? Oh, gomen .. I were daydreaming, sort of."

"That's unlike you Hiiragi. Ne, Ayano?"

The orange haired girl giggled and nodded, to Kagami´s slight annoyance, but she shrugged it off.

"I just realized something!"

"What would that be Misa-chan?"

"Hiiragi actually stayed here during lunch!" Misao blurted out happily.

"Oh, why yes. That's rather unusual as well Hiiragi-chan. Not that I complain." Ayano said as she smiled warmly.

Kagami on the other hand were blushing.

"Y-yeah, seems like it this time, ahaha… Guess I got tired of walking over to the other classroom so often."

Upon hearing this, Misao broke into a wide smile, flashing her fang. Her Kagami thought it was tiring to go to the midget's class? Chance! Maybe she would start eating lunch in her own classroom from now on! .. If only a little more often!

"Yatta! We'll see more of Hiiragi!"

"Oi oi.." Even if Kagami were slightly annoyed at Misao´s shouting, she couldn't help but smile on the inside.

Hours later, the school day had come to an end, finally.

"See ya tomorrow then Hiiragi!"

"Take care Hiiragi-chan."

"Hai hai, see ya!" After the short farewell, Ayano and Misao walked off in their own direction while Kagami went to find her twin sister and the others.

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come! Finally I get some time together with Kagami, just me and her even!"

Ayano giggled. Misao had told her when she fist fell in love with the tsundere, and ever since then Ayano had been as supportive as possible.

"Just don't do anything extreme, and don't rush things forward. Patience is a virtue."

"….But I just wanna throw myself at her when I see her! Maybe I `accidentally` stumble and land on top of her, an-"

Ayano playfully slapped Misao´s cheek with a giggle. "No."

"Aww…"

"Take it slowly Misa-chan. Don't want to scare her away now do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then just be patience, and don't rush it." Ayano kept smiling.

"Hai, got it."

As the two friends kept on walking home, they had no idea that someone had heard everything. And she was not happy with what she recently found out.

_´Mark my words Kusakabe… I won't go easy on you. You'll see.. Kagami is mine. Fu fu fu fu…´_

The blue haired otaku smirked to herself. Had she not been delayed by Kuroi-sensei regarding her homework she wouldn't possess the knowledge of the fanged brunette being in love with _her_ tsundere.

"This calls for a counter-measure! If Kagami is going over to the tomboy's place tomorrow, there's little time to interfere; I must make my move before then!" Konata claimed out loud as she began to run towards the others who had stayed near the school grounds waiting for her.

"Sheesh, where's Konata? Its been almost fifteen minutes already!" Growled the purple haired girl.

"I'm sure she will soon turn up." Miyuki, the voice of soothing and reason said softly, causing the tsundere to instantly calm down a bit and sigh.

And speak of the devil.

"Gomen! Sensei kept be from going, ranting about my homework."

"And she will keep doing that until you actually START doing your homework, baka."

Konata playfully pouted. "So cold, Kagamin.."

As the two continued bickering, the group soon had made their way to Gamers, where Konata instantly run inside, dragging Kagami with her. Miyuki and Tsukasa followed shortly after.

"Would you just take it easy, jeez! Honestly, why were you so eager to get to Gamers anyway?" Said an annoyed Kagami.

"Ah, my dad accidentally threw my other Wii-remote across the room and it broke, so I need to get a new one. And there's this new game I wanna check out!"

"Big surprise there.."

"Hey! Oh, there it is!" Konata said loudly as she picked the game from the shelf.

"Fi**l F****sy?"

"Hai, its not that new but I don't have it in my collection yet! Been meaning to buy it for awhile."

Kagami merely shrugged and took a look around herself. Until Konata hugged her from behind.

"Wha- H-hey Konata?"

"Wanna come by my place tonight? I need some help with my homework~"

"Wha..? You're just gonna copy my notes again. And stop hugging me, I can't move!"

"Nah, not this time Kagami. I need help with my homework, honestly."

"Gomen Konata, but you'll have to turn to Miyuki. I'm tired as it is and I'm having a study session over at Kusakabe´s place tomorrow."

"But…But… T-then let me come with you!"

"…. What was that?"

"I wanna join you for that study session!"

Kagami couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hearing Konata saying that she WANTED to come to the study session filled her with both a fit of laughter but also slight panic.

Kagami had preferred to be alone with Misao. Even if it were no use, it were still something she would cherish dearly. If Konata came with them she would have to `baby-sit` two lazy persons, and one of them being more than enough lazy to play their DS or something and copy the other's notes when they were done. She did what she had to do.

"Hahaha…Hahahahah! AHAHAHAHAHA Y-you want t-to- AHAHAHAHA! You c-can´t be serio- Hahahahaha!"

"….Kagami, that's cruel…"

"Hahah..Hah…Gomen Konata, but.. I think one lazy homework-hater is more than enough for me. I'll gladly have a study session with you some other day, if you actually try and get something done by yourself then. Pfff-hahaha..!"

Konata could only stand there, frozen in place. Kagami had no plans whatsoever to hang out with her _before_ meeting that damn brunette!

"Besides, its Kusakabe you have to ask, since its her home. Though I doubt she would let you, since you two have never been too friendly with each other."

"But, but… Fine! I'll ask her then tomorrow!"

Kagami was at a disarray. Just what was going on? Konata was too serious for a study session. And she even would go so far to ask Misao if she could join.

_´Stranger things have happened..´_ She thought to herself as the friends made their way out; Konata had hastily gone and bought what she needed.

Meanwhile, at the Kusakabe residence, a certain brunette was cleaning her room thoroughly, with a smile on her lips.

_´Kagami is coming over tomorrow~ And it will be just us two, alone~ Who knows, perhaps things will take an interesting turn, and- No! Remember what Ayano said. Take it slooow… But hey, wishful thinking is allowed! Misao you sneaky fox..´_

Misao grinned wickedly as she kept cleaning her room, changed her bed sheets, dusted off the shelves and her desk.

After an hour and a half, she was finally done. Her room looked completely clean and flawless, but the fanged brunette was exhausted; rushing with cleaning ain´t exactly something to take lightly.

She did the finishing touch; she put papers, notes, and textbooks on the small low-table in advance.

"I'll show you Kagami.. For you, I can study till my fingers bleed! Just you wait!"

Misao said proudly as she clenched her left fist. As much as she hated studying, she wanted to prove her love-interest that she was capable of pulling off some good studying (even if it mostly was to just impress Kagami and hope she would fall for her.)

Feeling satisfied, she heard her mother call from downstairs about dinner. She nodded to herself as she got up, now done with the preparations for tomorrow. Tomorrow, the day when Misao would finally spend some alone time with her one and only Kagami…

Misao could only manage a smile as she went to bed later on.

Next day, in front of the school gates, Misao literally skipped across the school grounds towards the doors. The day had arrived!

_´Today is the day~ I can't wait to finally hang out with Kagami properly! Now all that's left to do is to endure the hours of note-taking and sensei-talking and we'll be on our way to-´_

"Kusakabe! Found you at last!"

_´…Of course. The midget had to ruin my otherwise good mood.´_

"What is it shorty?"

"That's not very nice. Anyway, I heard from Kagami that you're having a study session over at your place today."

Misao tensed up. Why did Konata just have to know? If this conversation continued, Misao´s worst fears would come true.

"Yeah, so?"

"I insist that you bring me with you!"

Of course. There it was. _´Kami-sama, why are you so cruel?´_

"No can do."

This time Konata was the one to tense up. "Excuse me?"

"No. Can. Do. Its me and Hiiragi only, midget." Misao couldn't help but look smug about it. After all, even Konata wouldn't go so far to actually break into her house. As long as Misao kept decline Konata´s `self-invitation`, things would be safe.

Or so she thought.

"I won't let you, you baka-tomboy! I'm not handing Kagami over to you!"

"You talk as if she was yours already! You midget!"

"At least she and I are closer than you two!"

"That's because you stole her from our class!"

"Because we're so much better friends~"

Misao reached the boiling point. The otaku midget had always annoyed her, but right now she was infuriating her! The nerve she had to claim those things!

But before any of the them could bring this even further, their love-interest showed up with a scowl on her face.

"Oi, you two! Classes are just about to start! Misao, come on!"

The two could only nod slowly, with only Misao managing to let out a response.

"H-hai Hiiragi."

The brunette and purple haired girl went their own to the classroom, leaving a furious Konata behind to get to her own homeroom.

"Tch! That went bad… Kusakabe won't invite me, and I can't just break into her place. I'll try my last option; asking Kagami endlessly to force Kusakabe to invite me herself! After all.. I'll see Kagami at lunch." Konata grinned as she kept on walking.

"Honestly, what was that about Kusakabe? I knew you two disliked each other, but starting a fight right in the middle of the hallways?"

"G-g-gomen, Hiiragi.. We just.. Had a disagreement.." Misao said with a dejected face.

"What kind of disagreement would lead to that kind of behaviour? Jeez, I bet you would have started a fist-fight for sure if I hadn't showed up."

"Oh don't worry about that. I would have won!"

"Kusakabe.. You never win at games. In fact, you're terrible."

"…Cheat codes?"

"….Pfff-hahahahaha! Misao, you're silly!"

The brunette stared at Kagami with a mildly shocked expression.

"You called me Misao…"

The pigtailed girl flinched as her cheeks began to turn red, slowly but steadily.

"S-so I d-d-did! Gomennasai Kusakabe!"

This time, it was the brunette's time to get flushed cheeks.

"I-I-I don't m-mind at all, Kaga- Ah! Hiiragi!"

The silence was the only thing present. The two looked at each other right outside the classroom door.

"Yeah.. Me… Me too.. I don't mind…" The purple haired girl said shyly, leaving Misao speechless, but smiling brightly before they both went inside.

World History class never had been so awkward.

"Lunch break finally!" Konata cheered.

"Izumi-san sure are as eager as always." Miyuki giggled along with Tsukasa

"Sure am! Kagami always shows up by then."

"Indeed." Tsukasa said with a smile.

_´Anytime now..´_ Konata thought with her cat-grin.

"So you decided on eating lunch with us again Hiiragi-chan? Must be a special occasion." Ayano giggled with a bright smile. After all, she too had missed Kagami during the lunch breaks. This was a pleasant change.

"Yeah, special occasion alright.." Kagami glanced at Misao, who caught eye-sight with her. They both blushed slightly, but managed to hide it from Ayano. Or so they thought, but Ayano kept quiet about it.

"Hai hai, now we're finally starting to hang out! All that's left is that we start hang out more on our free time as well!" Misao said loudly, her lips smiling wider than ever.

"I guess I have been spending most of my time with Konata and the others. Would be a change for the greater good to spend some more time with you two." Kagami said calmly.

_´Especially with Misao/Kagami..´ _The two girls thought at the same time, remaining oblivious as ever.

"At least you two get some time together this afternoon. A shame I can't come with you." The orange haired girl said, but truth to be told, she was happy that her brown haired friend finally got some time with her other friend and love-interest.

"Oh? Hiira- ehm, Kagam- ….Kagami, you got some rice on your cheek."

"Huh? I have?"

"Hai hai, h-hang on, l-let me.." Misao got up and bent forward a bit as she took the small rice clump with her fingers, flinging it into her own mouth. As she sat down, she blushed furiously.

"T-there.."

"A-a-arigatou Kusaka- … M-Misao.."

The lunch kept on as usual, but with the two girls blushing and both seeking and avoiding eye contact. Ayano was amused. And happy for the two; she knew Misao had a chance, and she would help her in any way possible.

Meanwhile.

"Tsukasa! Why hasn't Kagami showed up? Lunch is almost over!" A frustrated Konata said loudly, causing her two friends to let out nervous giggles.

"Gomen Kona-chan.. I sent her a text-message but she hasn't answered.."

"Perhaps Kagami-san felt she wanted to be with her classmates for a change?" Miyuki said gently. Konata could only stare at her.

_´Curses! She must've had! I'll have to try and catch them after school!´_

At the same time, the pigtailed girl and her fanged friend sneezed.

_´Is someone talking about me?´ _Was the thought that came to their minds.

* * *

><p>The bell rang; the school day was officially over!<p>

"I'll see you both on Monday then. Sayounara! And Misa-chan, remember-"

"Hai hai! I got it, don't you worry!" Misao grinned as she waved her orange-haired friend off. Ayano simply smiled back with one thought in mind.

_´I'll be rooting for you Misa-chan! Good luck!´_

"So, Hiira- .. Gomen, Kagami! Ready to study like never before?"

"…I don't think I've ever seen you so eager to study."

"Come on, people can change you know?"

"Heh, Guess you're right. But how does that apply to you?"

"… Cruel, Kagami.."

Kagami snickered to herself as she two walked out of the school gates and continued down the street.

"Hey Kagami."

"Hai?"

"Lets hurry over to my place, okay?"

"Ehm, Okay I guess..?" Kagami had no chance to say anything else as Misao dragged her by the wrist, down the street and onwards. She had a gut feeling and she did not like it at all.

Moments later, a disarrayed Konata were cursing to herself.

"Where did they go? They were just here.. Weren't they? Damn it, baka-tomboy!"

Around 15 minutes later, Misao and Kagami had made it to the Kusakabe residence and ventured inside, with Misao happily leading the way.

"Make yourself at home Kagami, I'll fetch something to drink!"

"Okay." Kagami smiled when she entered the brunette's room. She saw how all textbooks and notes were all in place. Looks like Misao actually had changed. Who would have thought?

_´But that's not what matters right now..´_ Kagami thought.

After all.. She was alone with Misao.

_She, _was _alone_, with _Misao!_

She had tried so hard to try and get away from her feelings for the fanged brunette. And now she was in the worst possible situation. What if she lost it? What if she did something bad?

_´I guess that friendship will be over then.. I have to stay calm and endure._´

"I hope you like lemonade, cuz´ I got loads of it! Straight from the fridge!" Misao cheered as she waltzed into the room with a tray with two cups of lemonade.

"Ooh perfect! Good going Misao!"

"Ehehe…"

The two girls sat down at the low table, immediately whipping out their additional notes, beginning to study. Misao of course felt it immediately; she wanted to quit and never look into the textbook again. But she continued; Her Kagami was here, and she wanted to show her that she could be a hard worker too.

Little did she know that she was the only one who actually got something done.

At the other end of the table, Kagami stared. Stared at Misao. Due to the fact that Misao actually was studying for real without complaining, and secondly because her love since one and a half year was right in front of her. The timing seemed right. But would she be able to take that chance/risk? What if Misao didn't like her, or girls in general? The consequences were many…

Kagami shrugged and tried to get some work done. But it did not go as well as she had hoped it would. She lost her focus, she couldn't concentrate. The context on the pages seemed to swirl around, and only images of Misao would appear clearly. She was smiling, sometimes grinning… And then it was from earlier today; her blushing face.

This had to end.

Kagami put her pen away, and got up. She was about to address Misao when she noticed that the brunette had also got up. They stared at each other.

"Misao, I-"

"S-say Kagami, I-I just need to go get something from the kitchen! I'll be right back!"

With that, Misao quickly got up and left the room. Kagami simply stared dumbfounded at the situation.

_´You think you can just walk out on me like that Kusakabe? I finally made my mind too you… you..!"_ Kagami´s dark aura grew as she now rushed off to the kitchen as well. As she left the room, her cell phone rang, needless to say she did not hear it.

Meanwhile, the fanged brunette were in the kitchen.

"Damnit.. I had a chance, right there! Ayanooo… Patience is a pain in the butt… Maybe I should.. But what if Ayano is right? Damnit all! What should I-"

"Kusakabeeee…"

Misao flinched.

"E-e-e-evil aura…?"

"Kusakabee.. What do you think you're doing, ditching me just like that, huh.."

"…KYAAAAAAAAAGH!" The brunette made a dash to the living room, confused and scared.

"Oooi, Kusakabeee Get back hereeee!"

"GYAAAAAH! Leave me alone evil spirit!"

Misao kept running until she were at the other end of the living room. She was trapped. And at the mercy of the now mysteriously angered Kagami.

"H-hey Kagami, l-lets talk about it! What did I-I-I do?" Kagami inched closer and closer, forcing Misao to back up against the wall as her last option.

"K-K-Kagami..?"

"Kusakabee.. Quite the nerve to just ditch me like that you knoow… After a year and a half of suppressing my emotions, I finally made up my mind.. And you ditch me right at iiiit.."

_´She's possessed?´ _"Hey Kagami, s-stop it! Y-you're freaking me out here! You ain´t nothing like the Kagami I fell in love wi-" Misao quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She let it slip. Now Kagami would be even more mad, most likely.

But nothing of the sort happened.

Kagami´s face softened greatly. Her now teary eyes stared back at the fanged brunette's eyes.

"What.. Did you say..?"

"I….I…You know what, I'm just gonna say it, here and now. For a year now, I've been in love with you. And if you got a problem with it, then… Then you might as well stop being my friend."

"…..Misao… You.."

"Yeah yeah, out with it. Laugh, feel disgusted, I don't know. That's the truth, at least. Heck, I wanted to prove to you tonight that I were capable of studying hard too, just like you. But I guess there won't be much with that now ri-"

Misao felt something against her lips. Kagami´s index finger. Oh how she whished it was something else instead.

"I'm not gonna laugh Misao.. Nor am I disgusted.. In fact, I… I… For a year and a half.. Me too.."

"….Nani?"

"I've been in love with you for a long time as well."

"…..KAGAMIIIIIIIII! LOVE!"

"Gueh?"

Misao had her arms wrapped around the tsundere. She was at cloud 9!

"Misao.. Can't … Breath.."

"Ah! Gomen! But.. I'm just so happy, Kagami! I never thought.. You know.. THIS would happen!"

"Hai hai.. Same here, Misao." Kagami smiled warmly at the fanged brunette. Then it happened.

The two girls leaned forward, as their lips finally met. The kiss.. It couldn't be described.

They withdrew their heads barely an inch away from each other. Their eyes met.

"Misao.. I.. I love you. I love you so much."

"Kagami, I love you too. And I ain´t letting you go!"

"Good.. Because I ain´t letting you go either. Your´re mine."

The two girls shared a laugh, as they held each others hands back to Misao´s room.

"Uwah?"

"Huh? What's wrong Kagami?"

"….Konata have been trying to call me six times already…"

"…..Surely you don't need to answer right away?"

Kagami could only grin upon hearing that.

"Depends. Am I busy, or am I not?"

Misao smirked back, and leaned forward as she wrapped her arms around Kagami´s waist.

"Oh, you're gonna be busy alright."

With that, the two girls kissed yet again, and again. They never wanted this to stop; their tasty, passionate kisses of newly acquired love.

Meanwhile…

"Miyuki-chan, what's wrong with Kona-chan?"

"Oh, I'm afraid she's in a bad mood right now.. It seems like she's been trying to call Kagami-san but she wont answer."

"Oh? I wonder what Oneechan is doing to be so occupied.." Tsukasa shrugged with a concerned face. Miyuki simply stared at the younger Hiiragi-twin and smiled.

"By the way Tsukasa-san, would you like to come over tomorrow for a study session?"

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>KagaMisa saga, done! How did you like it? Slightly rushed and crack fic:ed yeah yeah. Its for laughter! Anyway, please review!<em>

_And before you ask, No I don't hate Konata. I like her, and I like the KagaKona pairing. But this site has TOO MUCH KagaKona fics. Share Kagami with the rest of the girls Konata! Don´t hog her all the time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -The Tomboy's Tsundere**

Bliss.

Utter bliss.

That's what two certain girls felt right now, as their lips once again joined together. Their arms wrapt around each other, groping and feeling as their tongues battled for dominance, their breaths shallow, and their voices weak. They only wanted one thing, and it was each other, right now.

"K-Kaga…Kagam..Mi.. Haah..I.. Mmm.. I've wanted this for.. So lon- Mm!" Misao moaned, her hands still travelling on Kagami´s thighs and chest. "I l-love you..!"

"M-Misao, I.. Mm! M-Me too! I love y-you! Aaah.. Mm.." The purple-haired lover responded, nibbling on her fanged lover's lower lip playfully. The two girls moaned yet again, as their lustful assault on one another continued on, their homework and studying long forgotten.

**Meanwhile**

"This! Is! BAD! Kagamin, answer your phone already!" A certain, short, otaku yelled loudly, glaring at her cell-phone with murderous intent. Her friends and classmates, Miyuki and Tsukasa, kept their distance.

"Ano… Konata-san, perhaps you should calm down.. I'm sure its just Kagami-sans cell-phone battery that ran out.."

"NO! I refuse to believe its something like that! I bet that fanged tomboy is involved, one way or another!" Konata clenched her fist. "That does it! With Kami-sama was my witness, I'll definitely find her and put her in her place…" With that, the blue-haired otaku walked off, her mind already set, leaving behind Miyuki and Tsukasa utterly at disarray. "Yuki-chan, what's wrong with Kona-chan..?" Asked the shy Tsukasa. Miyuki managed a smile. "I think Konata-san may be.. Rather envious of Kusakabe-san for spending time with your sister… It would be best if we didn't get involved with it until things have cleared up a bit on that front.." The pinkette with glasses spoke softly and comforting, as she gently grasped the small hand that belonged to Tsukasa. "Meanwhile, shall we head back to my home, Tsukasa-san? Perhaps try and pass the time with some studying?" The younger Hiiragi-sister nodded after a few seconds, smiling. "Sounds fun!" With that, the two of them began walking.

**At the Kusakabe residence**

"M-Misao.. You know.."

"Hai, Kagami-koi~"

_´ "K-K-Kagami-koi"? !´ _A-a-ah..Ano.. W-we.. Mm.. We should at least.. T-try and get some st…st-studying done.."

Misao´s eyes narrowed as she pouted, but eventually broke out a smile. "I guess so… Hey, wanna watch a movie afterwards? Ne? Ne?" The pigtailed girl chuckled. "Fine, whatever, you adorable idiot.. " "And you're my hot little shrew." Misao responded with a grin, earning a light slap on her right cheek.

"Lets just.. Get your math sorted, ne?"

They said nothing, but shared a sweet, but wet kiss before the two of them got up, and scuttled over to the kotatsu, where their notes and pencils still lied. "Uuh.. I'm already bored, Kagami…"

"… B-baka, at least try and.. And…" Kagami let a heavy sigh escape her. "Lets just get the problems on this page solved and.. Call it for today.." She turned her head away in embarrassment, red as a tomato. She didn't want to openly admit that she wasn't in the mood for studying either, but she had to at least show some responsibility. Grabbing her pen and notes, she immediately felt the urge to simply throw it back down on the table and taste those sweet lips once more..

Little did she know that Misao had already beat her to it. A blur of brown was thrown over her, and the two ended up on the floor once more.

"Ough! H-Hey M-Misao, that hurt..!"

"I'm sorry, Kagami.. But… But I cant contain it any longer.. I've waited for so long.." The fanged brunette gently cupped her purple-haired lover's face, leaning closer. "I'm.. So tired of it.. Can't we just.. Use what's left of this day and simply be.. Together?"

Kagami stared wide-eyed at the girl on top of her, but soon enough, she smiled and pulled Misao even closer. "I hear ya."

Time flew by so swiftly without neither of the two ever noticed. Which had resulted with Kagami calling her parents to tell them that she was sleeping over at Kusakabe´s place, and would come home tomorrow after school. Miki and Tadao were fine with it, especially when Kagami had told them just who she was sleeping over with, and that she already had everything she needed for school with her. With that being said, most parts of the evening was spent in Misao´s bedroom, with the exception of dinner, tooth brushing, and the movie.

**The next day~**

"Unbelievable! Kagamin didn't come home yesterday? !" Shouted Konata loudly as she, Miyuki and Tsukasa stood right outside their homeroom. "That Kusakabe-tomboy! She must've distracted Kagamin so she had no other choice.. That sly dog!"

"Ano.. Kona-chan, please calm down.. You're scaring me.." Tsukasa whimpered, hiding behind Miyuki. "I have to agree with Tsukasa-chan, you seem rather.. Intimidating Konata-san… Does it really bother you that much, that Kagami-san is hanging out with her classmate?"

Konata turned around, still glaring. "If only that was the case! No, that.. Fanged tomboy is doing something unforgivable! I wont stand for it.."

With that, Konata got into the classroom, with her friends following shortly after. The bell rang.

"So, you're telling me Minegishi knew of.. ´this´ ?"

Misao nodded. "Hai, she's the one who told me to wait until the time was right and all.. She supported me the entire time."

"Heh, I see.. Come to think of it, that sounds exactly like Minegishi." Kagami smiled as she and her _girlfriend_ walked to their homeroom.

"Heheh! Oh, speak of the devil! Ayano!" The brunette shouted as she waved her arm, beckoning the orange-haired girl ahead of them to turn around.

"Oh, Good morning you two! I trust you had fun yesterday?" Upon hearing that, Misao snickered, and even Kagami had to try and hold in her laughter, though her blushing gave her away. "Yep, you definitely can say that!" Misao winked. Ayano stared at the two for a few seconds before smiling widely. "Oh, did you… You two.. Oh I'm so happy for you Misa-chan, Hiiragi-chan!" Ayano cheered and clapped her hands together, before wiping her lips with her wrist, with a ..grin? On her lips.

"So," She inched closer to the love-birds. "I want details. How far did you go? Oh! Was Misa-chan the dominant?"

Dumbfounded, the love-duo stared in disbelief at Ayano, before slowly making their way around her. "Ano.. Ayano.. Lets just get to class, ne?"

The bell rang.

**Hours later, the end of the school day.**

The frustrated Konata was walking down the hallways, a frown covering her face. Not only had Kagami and Misao been absent during lunch, but as she had made her way to their homeroom, they had already left. With no leads whatsoever, all she could do now was to get home. That, and muttering to herself. Her friends Tsukasa and Miyuki had already made their way home, and Konata couldn't for the life of her figure out why they seemed so out-of-the-ordinary happy about getting home. But that was not what was important.

Walking out of the main building, she was prepared to just get out of the school-grounds, until she noticed, at the corner of her eye, a blur of purple. With a hint of.. Brown! Taking a turn right to what could be behind the building. Konata made a mad dash to the location.

_´Taking Kagamin away by force to have your way with her eh? I think not!´_

Upon arriving, Konata immediately hid amongst the bushes. She knew this place. It was behind the main building they had the sheds. A lot of trees and bushes grew in this small area, and not many usually came here. The ideal spot for privacy!

_´Not on -my- watch! I'm coming for you Kagamin!´_ Konata screamed in her head, as she carefully made her way through the bushes, until..

She finally spotted them! Misao had Kagami pinned against the wall of the shed. The blood was boiling inside Konata, as she began to make her way over there, until something unimaginable happened.

Kagami´s arms wrapped around Misao´s waist and head, pulling her in closer, until their lips met. Over and over. Misao wrapped her arms around Kagami as well, stroking her back and upper thigh, as the two made out as if they were drunk on lust. Their tongues openly clashed, their lips bit and were bitten, and their groping grew more and more intense by the second.

Konata couldn't believe her eyes. Her body didn't move. She was frozen solid in the midst of the bushes, only able to watch the show before her.

"M-Misao.. Aaah! Don't make a hickey where is.. Mmn! V-v-visible! You d-dummy!" The brown-haired girlfriend chuckled. "As you wish.." Arching her neck, Kagami moaned loudly as Misao went for said neck, her fang burrowing into the pale but soft skin. But something, in the corner of her eye, caught her attention. A small dot of blue among the bushes not that far from them.

Misao grinned widely, and, while still remaining her eyes focused on the blue dot, continued to lick, suck, and kiss the lovely neck that belonged to her girlfriend. With small, pauses, Misao mouthed something towards the trespasser in the bushes, not audible but the message was clear.

"_I won."_

* * *

><p><em>Oh my! Didn't expect that, now did you? ! … or maybe you did, I dunno.<em>

_Aaanyway, that was the long-awaited, second chapter of the KagaMisa saga. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Please **review**! It makes me happy-cat._

**GrimGrave, out!**


End file.
